This Is Truly No Suprise
by Destinysfailure
Summary: Haruhi likes Tamaki. But can she tell him? And how will the King react? Will he leave his mushroom closet? Only this story will tell...HaruhixTamaki Oneshot  done in fifteen minutes, don't expect much


Haruhi sighed, brushing a stray piece of brown hair from her eyes to the spot safely behind her ear. Her mother's memorial stared her square in the face, haunting her memories.

"Hey Mom," she said quietly, a small smile flitting across her lips. "How's heaven? It must be nice to be away from all the stuff that goes on here. Listen, Mom, there's something I have to tell you…I think there might be a flaw in my plan to go to Ouran." She bit her lip softly and continued.

"I think I've fallen for Tamaki Suou," she confessed to the picture. "I think about him all the time, and every time I see him I get these butterflies and I KNOW it's his fault…" Clenching her fists she frowned. "So I think I have to tell him. Because if I don't these butterflies are going to kill me."

_-The Ouran High School Host Club is Currently Closed-_

"Interesting," Tamaki Suou muttered while examining the newly flown-in flowers from Hawaii. "These flowers are quite beautiful; I wish we would have picked a Hawaiian theme sooner!"

"Americans are useful for something," Kyoya muttered, pushing up his glasses and glancing down at his full clipboard. "Now, if I'm correct we should be getting a second shipment today. I'm going to go check on that and make sure everything's in the correct order."

"You do that," Tamaki said, completely distracted by the simplicity of a few flowers. Suddenly he heard a burst in the door and saw Haruhi standing there, breathless, wearing the purple and black suit that the males of Ouran Academy were made to wear but yet made her look all the more adorable. He grinned and dropped the flower he was holding. "HARUHI! My lovely flower has arrived. Looks like that second shipment came quicker than Kyoya anticipated."

"Tamaki, shut up," she said, startling him.

"Haruhi, are you-?" he questioned before stopping. She looked determined, a new side of Haruhi he hadn't seen yet. Very determined and stunningly beautiful.

"Tamaki I need to tell you something," she started. "Ever since I started this damn host club to repay my debt I've had to work with you every single day."

"A blessing in itself," he noted before she held up her hand.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled again, and Tamaki shrunk back to his mushroom closet. "And seriously, get out of the closet. Literally speaking." He walked out slowly and hung his head in shame.

"Is this the part where you tell me you hate my guts?" he asked slowly.

"That's not what I want to tell you, Senpei." Haruhi drew closer, a new distance that was unfamiliar to both of them. "I wanted to tell you that….DAMN IT STOP THE BUTTERFLIES!"

"Haruhi…?" he questioned, when suddenly she lunged forward, pressing her lips to his.

The feeling was unmatched for each of them; multiple sets of fireworks, hundreds of nerves colliding, and even an earthquake of a huge magnitude couldn't compare with what was happening now. Tamaki's lips melded perfectly with Haruhi's, the motions flowing as if they had done this a million times before. Finally Tamaki pulled back, a finger on his maiden's chin.

"Haruhi?" he asked again, his eyes wide. Instead of being shocked she laughed hard, bending over and holding her gut.

"Your face!" she giggled. "I haven't seen anything funnier ever!" His jaw dropped.

"So, you don't like me?"

"Well of course I do Senpei," she smiled. "I just love your facial expressions. They're…one-of-a-kind."

"You like me."

"Didn't I just say that?"

Tamaki stood there motionless, then began bouncing around the room shouting at the top of his lungs in joy. Haruhi watched and laughed even more.

"Tamaki, it looks like-," Kyoya began as he walked in when he saw the two finally acting like a couple. He smiled and walked out of the room, pretending he wasn't there. "It looks like none of this is surprising at all."

_Hello faithful readers, I'm straying away to an Ouran High School Host Club craze...i have problems. (: as always, please review for me. it was made in a span of fifteen minutes, so sorry if you hated it!_


End file.
